


Withdrawals

by DeadGodBless



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I feel like I should tag this but it'll pretty much spoil it if I do, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/DeadGodBless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need you.” He whispered firmly, head turning to look at his most beloved. His stare was deliberate as he grasped himself tightly and gave a solid tug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawals

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I wrote on tumblr back when I was in the fandom and my friend Miranda yelled at me to post it on here since I had never gotten around to it.

Hot air hit the still of the room in the form of shuddery breaths as the sound of substance meeting flesh resounded. Mycroft shifted where he lay, letting his hand trail down his chest and leave a smear of creamy white in its wake. Fingers grazed his taught abdomen as he teased himself slowly. They lowered themselves a gradually, continuing their trail of thick white substance.

“Need you.” He whispered firmly, head turning to look at his most beloved. His stare was deliberate as he grasped himself tightly and gave a solid tug. The muscles in his thighs spasmed; a ripple beneath his skin as he fought not to thrust into his own hand. A sharp gasp hit the room as he swirled his thumb over the tip.

It was delicious, this agonizing madness he put himself through; his own slow and jerky pace keeping him in a haze of torment. He wanted so much more. Needed so much more.

“I need you.” He repeated, reaching out his free hand to pull his lover close. Despite his lusty stares and soft caresses, his one true love remained unfazed. This demeanor, so cold and distant, held one silent demand. Say my name.

“Cake!” Mycroft groaned, crashing his lips against his love and smearing his face in its sugary goodness. More frosting splattered his chest, joining the first trail of sweet sin.

“How’s the diet?” Sherlock broke Mycroft’s train of thought.

“Fine.” He answered a little too bitterly. These withdrawals just kept getting worse and worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for what you just read but I really can't bring myself to.


End file.
